Nova/Trivia
YouTube *When he first started making commentaries, James used a program called Screaming Bee and had a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries, causing his voice to sound deeper. *Although James has failed to finish many of his series, Kootra has not finished more, including his Machinima series. *As of November,14th, 2013 he has 2,208,149 subscribers, the most out of all the Creatures. His channel is the 166st most subscribed on YouTube and the 21st most subscribed Gaming channel. *The highest rank his channel had ever reached was 82. *He uses an M-Audio Producer USB Microphone. *He was the first Creature to obtain one million subscribers, doing so on July 30, 2012, followed by Sly and Seamus respectively. *He announced during the 59th Creature Talk that he would name his fanbase the Anal Army. *Though he goes by the names UberHaxorNova (YouTube) and Paragon Nova (Minecraft/Xbox), James stated during an episode of Creature Talk that he always wanted to be known simply as Nova. *He was the last Creature to be swapped to the YouTube One Channel design, and he never did it voluntarily; YouTube forced the change on him. *He has meny cameo appearances in the popular Machinima series, Sanity Not Included. *He believes his Dead Rising 2 playthrough with Sp00n was the cause for their popularity. *His outro song is "Extreme Road Trip Ingame" by Souleye. *His most popular video is WOOL Gaming *His original Minecraft skin was Chuck Greene, the main character from Dead Rising 2. *He played Happy Wheels often on his channel. Jim Bonacci, the creator of Happy Wheels, even made a character that James voice-acted, named Pogostick Man. *One of his favorite game series is Resident Evil; when he was younger, he would watch his father play it. *He frequently uses Minecraft's torch glitch to keep himself from drowning. *He is the creator of the "Gay Tony" long jump, which is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. To do the Gay Tony, he jumps off of a high point while humming to "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz. Most of the time, these Gay Tonies end in his death. To date he has attempted the Gay Tony many times in Minecraft, The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, Dead Island, and Alan Wake's American Nightmare. *He uses a lot of names with "Anal" in them. *Though he and Sp00n change their usernames on Steam frequently, they never change their profile pictures. Miscellaneous *He is afraid of goats and heights. *He is allergic to crabs. *His ringtone is the Yoshi's Story theme. *He had a job at a Twizzlers factory before making YouTube commentaries. *He mimics Kootra by pinching his nose and saying, "What the brown?" *He has owned a stuffed Clifford the Big Red Dog since high school. *He does not like McDonalds, and he and Seamus do not like Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. *His favorite color is green. *After high school, he went to a graphics design school; due to time issues, he did not graduate. *Originally, his mom thought signing up with Machinima was a scam, but after he got his first paycheck, she was fine with it. *He has pet dogs. One of his dogs, Ein, loosely based on the corgi from the anime Cowboy Bebop. He is believed to be a fan. *He loves swords, as shown in his playthroughs of Borderlands 2 and Dead Island; his favorite the katana. If given the option, he'd take a katana, regardless of whether a more conventional weapon would be more appropriate. *He has stated he wanted to start a collection of katanas but never had enough room. *It appears that he got his laugh from his mom. *He dislikes THQ. *At PAX Prime 2012, Notch gave Nova his phone number for some reason. *When he lived in the old Creature House, he hung up posters of One Direction and Justin Bieber in plain view of his webcam. Whether or not he genuinely likes those performers, he has stated that the posters exist to troll his fanbase. He had also hung up posters saying "I still copy," which is a reference to the notion that gamers "copy" each other's series by playing the same games. It is also a reference to the fan flame wars between his fans and PewDiePie's. *He does not have his driver's license. He was in the process of getting it before moving to Colorado. *He once played WWE All-Stars with TonyPizzaGuy. He won. *He does not like the Lord of the Rings trilogy, which explains his absence from the Creatures' movie trip to The Hobbit. *He has the most remixes out of all the Creatures; due to his Wool video, he has three. *He voices W4DE in TR4PVILLE. *In the past, James has had a dislike of both ChilledChaos and CaptainSparklez. **As of March 2013, James and Chilled appear to have resolved their problems, and they appeared together in this photo on James' Twitter, with which he captioned,'' "''Someone touched my nipple @ChilledChaos." *GassyMexican's removal from the Creatures was done by voting. When asked about his vote, James believed that things should take their natural course. Technically, his vote was neutral, but Kootra and Danz indirectly marked it down in favor of Gassy's removal even though James himself would have preferred that Gassy stayed. When asked if he was pressured to say yes, he did not answer, likely to avoid conflict. *He is the only Creature who lives in the Creature House. All other members (aside from Ze) live in houses or apartments near the house. *He is very often shipped with Seamus, and he doesn't mind when he is shipped with people. * He owns a fleshlight that a fan gave him. *He and Aleks are the only Creatures without a confirmed girlfriend/wife. *In Episode 8 of his Just Cause 2 multiplayer series, he was attacked by Chilled and Diction, who were trying to take his car; they did not know that it was Nova from whom they were stealing. *He hates being bothered when he takes a shit. *James hired a clown in a stripper's costume for Aleks on the 2014 Valentines stream. Aleks regretted all of it. *In a couple of streams, James varified that he is Puerto Rican, and that most of his fans mistake him for something else Category:Trivia Pages Category:Paragon Nova